Geolyte
Geolyte, or Geolita in the European Version of Meteos, is a basic planet that is given to the player at the beginning of the game. It has average thrusts and its gravity is normal as well. Geolyte's characteristics strongly resemble those of our Earth. Geolyte is one of the most basic and one of the most easiest planets to use. As so, it is a planet unlocked by default, and is the planet used for the tutorial. Ignitions on Geolyte will ease out a certain height depending on the chain number and the size of the ignition. the cluster of Meteos will fall back down at a slow rate. Burnt Meteos will revert back to it's normal state in a medium amount of time. Geolyte has equal proportions of H2O, Fire, Soil and Air Meteos, as well as a smaller amount of Zoo Meteos. It shows that every aspect of this planet is balanced, and what life resides on this planet lives in peaceful harmony. The track, "Bravo!" gives a determined tone, steady and tense, as if the Geolyte population is going to war against the scourge that sends down Meteos onto Geolyte's surface. Strategy As this is a beginner planet, all players of all skill levels can use this planet with much ease. Ignitions on Geolyte lead to a medium height, and chaining clumps of Meteos will progressively make the chain go higher, until a screen clear is achieved. The basic strategy is to start ignitions from the bottom of the field, then start step jumping until the whole field is in the air. If necessary, flick some Meteos from the ground to gather all the meteos into the cluster. Afterwards, keep chaining the cluster until the whole stack clears. Try not to ignite clusters separately; this will create more clusters that require constant attention, especially if your opponent is of high skill. More and more garbage blocks will come down, and since Burnt Meteos is heavier than Other Meteos on Geolyte, keeping your stacks in the air can prove to be challenging. An introduction of other Meteos types is a big weakness when playing this planet. If playing against other planets besides Geolyte, matching the same types of Meteos can be greatly challenging, as there is no significant amount of a certain Meteos that can counter this weakness. To avoid this handicap, play defensively; keep Meteos in the air, let garbage blocks from other planets land on your stacks, then push them all away into the denizens of space. Geolyte, if played with other planets with similar Meteos Pools like Oleana, can also be played offensively. Let the opponent gather blocks on your side, then launch them all in clusters of three. This is an effective way to launch a lot of Meteos quickly. After launch, combine the clusters and clear. Trivia * Geolyte is the mascot of the whole series, appearing as the front cover alien, the representatives of the Metamo Ark, and the stars of the beginning intro. * A Geolyte resident is the representative of Dark Meteos on the planet Meteo.